Surfing Lessons
by Dorkchic
Summary: Ichigo only wanted to learn how to surf, but never expected where it all might lead. Rated M for possible yaoi in later chapters.
1. The idea

**First things first: I do not own anything concerning Bleach except for my own perverted ideas and the manga that I buy.**

**Secondly: This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please bear with me.**

**This story will contain yaoi in later chapters so if that sort of things bothers you then you should click on the back button now. You have been warned.**

And without further ado…on with the story~

________________________________________________________________

"You can surf?", asked Ichigo with a hint of envy.

"Sure. Saw some people doing it years ago and thought it looked cool.", Shuuhei replied in a slightly distracted tone while looking for their waitress. The pair found themselves in a loud bar in the Rukongai with Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Kira, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, Rukia, and Shunsui. Ichigo had been dragged there by the now inebriated Ikkaku and only slightly more sober Renji. The topic in question had arisen after discussing possible vacation plans when the beach was presented as an option.

"You just want to stare at the hot bodies in small bikinis.", Ikkaku slurred and was seconded by a laughing Renji and Shunsui. "Not that I can blame you Hisagi-kun. I can definitely see the appeal." chuckled the pink wearing taichou. "The sun can be very bad to your skin Hisagi-kun", Yumichika chirped adding that 'the beautiful have a responsibility to uphold'

The rest of the group snickered at the now squirming man who was uncomfortable with such comments from Yumichicka. "I do not understand why you deny your beauty. There are several people staring at you in lust right now." At this the oblivious man perked up. "Really? Who?"

"Really Shuuhei-kun. How could you not notice the young woman two tables over and that strapping young man at the bar. My, even our own Kurosaki-kun cannot tear his eyes away from you." Shuuhei, whose eyes had been following Yumichicka's directions around the room, was saying that he thought the woman was staring at Renji when he was snapped back to the table in surprise at that statement. Ichigo, who had been zoning out, looked up. "Wha…?", came the intelligent comment before he fully registered what had been said by the flamboyant shinigami and noticed the other occupants of the table staring at him curiously.

"What?! No I wasn't!" Ichigo hissed while tuning an amazing shade of red. "What were you doing then, Ichigo?" Rukia purred getting in on the act and inwardly laughing at her friends shyness. "I was thinking that I have always wanted to surf." Ichigo sputtered indignantly. "No need to be shy Kurosaki-kuuuun" Matsumoto sang in his direction. "Maybe you would like some _private _lessons with Hisagi-kun", she leered suggestively while winking in Yumichicka's direction. Hitsugaya, taking pity on the substitute, said "That actually isn't a bad idea."

"What are you talking about Toshiro?!" Ichigo roared.

"Its Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Whatever. I can't believe that you would…"

He was cut off before he could finish though by the irate captain. "What? Suggest that the beach is a good place to spend a few days off? That since Hisagi-fukutaicho already knows how to surf he would be the appropriate person to teach such a skill?" "Honestly, it is a win-win for everyone." the little taicho firmly stated. "Huh?" was offered up by Matsumoto. Sighing, the captain explained. "We all would get out of Soul Society for a while. Kurosaki could learn how to surf. Yumichicka could show off how 'beautiful' he is." Yumi perked up in interest at this.

"Matsumoto could do her three favorite things. Shop, show off, and not do any work." Matsumoto, who had been looking excited at the prospect, turned a pout on her superior at the last comment. "Awww, taicho is so mean to me." she said while glomping said taicho. After struggling free Hitsugaya yanked his haori back into place and pinned Matsumoto with a glare while continuing, "Kyoraku-taicho could chase all the girls he wanted. And I have never seen the ocean and admit to curiosity about this surfing sport."

Ichigo, who was happy to have the unwanted attention turned away from him, blinked at the unusual support from the serious taicho. "That actually sounds like it could be fun.", not realizing that a seed had been planted. Hitsugaya turned his attention to Hisagi stating "That is, of course, if Hisagi-san is willing to spare some of his vacation teaching us?" "Sure Hitsugaya-taicho. Just being out there on the water is peaceful enough for me and the more the merrier."

"Its settled then. I will leave it your hands as to when and where. Maybe Kurosaki could help with the where as he would be more familiar with the local areas and advise us on anything we might need." Hitsugaya concluded. "What are you people plotting now?" a stern voice piped up from behind them. "Ahhh, Nanao-chan. Does this mean that you will be coming with us?" Ichigo could swear that little hearts and sparkles were surrounding the taicho as he tried to hug his lieutenant and getting smacked with a fan for his efforts. "I suppose I must, if only to keep you out of trouble." she sniffed disdainfully.

"In that case, I do not have to worry that everything will be in order. Please inform me with enough time to spare so that I may make sure that everything is in order with the division." Hitsugaya stated while pushing back from the table and making to leave. "Come Matsumoto, maybe you could actually accomplish something today." "Awww taicho, I was hoping to plan for what I would need to buy." " Maybe Rukia-chan and I could make a day of it?" she asked hopefully. Her captain's unrelenting scowl had her grumbling while following along behind him, but not before sharing a scheming look with Rukia.

It was decided that said trip would take place three weeks hence after Kurosaki and friends would be out of school for the term. Ichigo was both excited and troubled. He was concerned how everyone would react to his family (mostly his father) who was sure to come and what sort of random mischief Urahara and gang would cause once they found out and invited themselves along as well. Kami only knew what that geta wearing pervert would come up with when presented with the opportunity. Added to that; what if he stunk at surfing? Looking like an idiot with so many witnesses hardly sounded appealing. He tried to confort himself with the fact that he would not be the only one trying it for the first time before he remember that Hitsugaya was a genius and wielded an ice type zanpakuto and the chances of him making a fool of himself was slim. It was more likely that he would pick it up quickly and make Ichigo look even slower by comparison.

A/N: As this is my first fanfic I would appreciate some honest and _constructive_ feedback. Please don't say that it sucks and then not explain why or offer any suggestions on how to fix it. Flames will be printed out and posted where they can be laughed at by all my friends.

Also, I am having some trouble deciding what the pairings should be so if anyone wants to give their suggestions or vote then I am more than willing to listen.


	2. The Arrival

Once again dear friends I do not own bleach (though I wish I did).

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and to those who added me to a favorites list. I am more flattered than I can say. Sorry for taking so long to continue- I will not going into a long story as to why. Suffice it to say that Sinatra was right and That's Life - or in this case, my crazy life.

And awaaayyyy we go!

______________________________________________________________________

School had been out for two weeks when the day finally arrived. Shuuhei was the only one of the group that was going to actually be on vacation while everyone else had just requested off for the weekend beach trip. Most everyone agreed that peace and relaxation was in order after the winter war was over, but Soul Society was still rebuilding and so many people could not be spared for a full vacation at the same time.

Waiting at the Urahara shoten Ichigo tried to quell the fluttering of his stomach. For some reason he could not identify he was nervous, but chalked it up to the upcoming lessons. The shinigami were to arrive this afternoon and they would decide their schedules after getting outfitted with their gigais. Although Ichigo was pretty sure that Shunsui's fukutaicho probably already had the entire weekend scheduled down to five minute increments.

"Yare, yare" Urahara chirped from behind his ever-present fan. "So much fuss, and just for a trip to the beach."

"Well if you think that it's such a bother you could always stay home and leave the rest of us in peace." Ichigo snorted, having been proven correct about geta-boshi inviting himself along.

"Maa. That's so cruel Kurosaki-kun. One would think that you didn't want us to come. You know how much Ururu has been looking forward to it." Urahara whined, but could not hide the sly look that crept across his face. "You are looking forward to this trip aren't you? Been awhile since I have seen you this flustered. Looking forward to seeing Inoue-chan at the beach, hmmm?" he teased the amber haired young man.

"Pervert!" Ichigo flushed angrily.

"Seriously Ichigo, you weren't this antsy before we left to invade Soul Society." quipped Ishida from the doorway as he strolled in.

"Shut it, Ishida." Ichigo groused from his spot against the wall where the pacing had finally stopped. It did serve to distract him from his fidgeting for a few minutes- not that Ichigo would ever admit to such a thing. Having Ishida present and pushing his buttons put him back on familiar ground. "Shouldn't you be sticking up for your girlfriend or something?" taunted Ichigo.

"Orihime is capable of defending herself. Just as I am capable of warning perverts that I have no problems with shooting arrows into very uncomfortable places should anyone step over the line." he said while shooting a very pointed look in the shopkeepers direction. Said shopkeeper barely managed an epic fail at looking innocent which earned a chuckle from Ichigo.

"You might want to repeat that warning when Kyoraku shows up." said a still chuckling Ichigo.

"He's coming? Why didn't you tell me? I would have found a way out of coming!" Ishida accused. "You know how he is, and now Orihime will be too uncomfortable to have any fun at all!"

"Don't worry about it Ishida. Tatsuki is coming along with the rest of the gang. And if that weren't enough his vice-captain is coming as well." Ichigo hedged, trying to avoid getting shot himself. Ishida was normally the calm one of the group but had not patience nor control when it came to his lovely, if naïve, girlfriend. They had gotten together near the end of the war when Inoue had finally accepted that Ichigo was never going to see her as more than a friend. Ishida had been more than happy to show her that not everyone thought of her that way. Tatsuki originally had been very protective, but now was of the same mindset that everyone else had came to very early on concerning their relationship. That mindset being `How is it that he hasn't died of food poisoning yet?'

"She's the scary one with the glasses and the book that beats on him when he steps out of line right?" Ishida asked. At Ichigo's affirmative nod he visibly relaxed and pictured the flowery captains first meeting with Tatsuki with a small smirk adorning his features.

Urahara was just pleased to see Ichigo like this. The somber young man he had become would occasionally melt underneath his constant teasing- allowing glimpses of the headstrong boy he had been before. The war had been hard on everyone, but Ichigo had been amongst the hardest hit. He was so young going into the situation and seeing his friends hurt had scarred him much more than any of the physical punishment he had received at the hands of the arrancar. The result being that Ichigo had tried to do more and more on his own to keep his friends out of harms way and nearly dying several times. Ishida had patently refused to be left behind on several occasions and had told Ichigo that Ishida came with him or Ishida went alone and Ichigo could remain behind to tend to his multiple arrow wounds.

The war had dragged on far longer than anyone had expected. Aizen had expected to decimate Soul Society, make the king's key, and be a god by the new year. Soul Society had not fully anticipated just how devious and vicious Aizen could be and the early losses had been severe. Most of the second division including its captain and vice-captain had been destroyed, but Soifon had made sure that Aizen paid dearly for the victory. Yoruichi had made sure he paid dearly for everything else after that. Everyone on both sides learned to give the vengeful cat a wide berth. Not that it mattered- when the Goddess of Flash wanted to cause havoc there was not much that could be done to stop her. It was only after Byakuya had gotten himself nearly killed attempting to rescue her when she had managed to get cut off that she realized how her actions were affecting those around her.

Shaking himself out of his reverie Urahara pointed at the rather large duffel bag that Ishida had slung over one shoulder. "Ishida-san, I said that we would bring the snacks and the beach provides umbrella's. What all have you brought?" At this Ichigo finally noticed the rather large bag and added in his two cents.

"Seriously Ishida, we are going to the beach not invading China. Or is that your make-up kit in there?" he teased the now scowling slender man.

"Idiot. Just because you don't plan ahead does not mean the rest of us don't." Ishida seethed. "For your information this bag contains mine and Orihime's bathing suits, beach towels, sunscreen, sun tan lotion, basic toiletries, my hair brush, a portable volleyball net, volleyball, nice clothes for later, flip-flops, and other assorted beach gear."

"What are you bringing all of that other stuff for?" Ichigo asked. "We are just going to the beach for the day."

"No. We are going to a beach that is two and a half hours away." Ishida calmly stated. "Which means that when we are done at the beach it will be dinnertime and we will be eating out without the opportunity to come home, clean up, and change first- or didn't you realize that?" Ishida taunted back at the orange-headed young man.

"Really?" Ichigo asked and looked panicked at Urahara's confirming nod. "Oh Kami! I have to go home and collect up some stuff before they get here!" He yelled bolting for the door only to be stopped by Urahara.

"Just get the toiletries Kurosaki-kun." Urahara advised. At Ichigo's bewildered look he continued. "You, Hisagi-san, and Kira-san are all around the same size. I am sure I have something here that I usually keep for the gigais. That way you can hurry there and back while I just grab something suitable from my stores and save you some time." He smiled at Ichigo's rushed nod and let him past and out of the shop.

"You know, if he wasn't in such a panic then he would have realized what a really horrible idea that was." Ishida snickered from off to the side. At seeing Urahara's devious grin he had to make sure that it would not be a complete disaster. "You aren't going to embarrass him _completely _are you?" Ishida asked. "Nothing like that dumb hippy outfit that Renji was wearing when he first came around right?"

"Actually, the hippy outfit was all Rukia-san. I'll have you know I have excellent taste in clothes." Urahara loftily stated. "No, it has come to my attention that Ichigo likes hiding his light under a bushel so to speak. I am just going to spice him up a little and see if we can snag him a companion." Noticing Ishida shaking his head he defended "Hey, he's a handsome man- it could happen."

"Urahara-san, sometimes I have to wonder at the nature of your interest in Kurosaki." he stated. "Not that it matters. Kurosaki's reaction will be worth it for me, but just remember that Isshin-san will be there and you and Ichigo will be the ones to deal with his father." he drawled liking Urahara's cringe at the mention of the elder Kurosaki.

"Man, you just have to ruin all my fun. Oh well, I guess I can tone it down _**a little**_." he said with the return of the smirk with Ishida joining in this time.

"This is going to be good." Ishida stated as he felt the arrival of their guests in the basement.

______________________________________________________________________

A/N: For my friend Andy. I wasn't going to before, but seeing your reaction. I soooo am now. LOL

Anyway, please let me know what you guys think.


	3. Prepare To Depart

**:Sorry guys for the long delay. Too much stuff going on.:**

**I still don't own Bleach…. rats.**

**Ichigo arrived home to find his father wailing at the large poster of his late ****wife…again. Looking around he spotted Karin seated on the couch with a small duffel ****bag on her arm and a scowl on her face. Yuzu was calmly placing the last of the snacks ****she had prepared into a cooler perched on the counter.**

"**Ooohhhh my sweet Masaki. They are growing up too fast! My little girls don't wanna ****hold my hand at the beach. They want to wear shameful clothes in front of others! Where ****did I go wrong?!" Isshin blubbered to the poster.**

"**Idiot! I am wearing swim trunks and a sports top and Yuzu is wearing a one-****piece. I want to play volleyball and make sand castles with Yuzu and Ururu, not hang off ****your dopey butt all day!" Karin growled while booting her father in the head.**

"**Please don't fight Karin. Father still needs to drive us to the beach." Yuzu ****pleaded with her twin. "Why are you back here Ichi-nii? I thought you were planning to ****ride with some of your friends?"**

"**I need to get some toiletries for after the beach trip so I don't look like a bum at the restaurant we are going to." Ichigo replied while heading for the stairs.**

"**What restaurant? I thought we were coming back this afternoon and Yuzu was going to make donburi." Karin asked, looking confused.**

"**No, you guys are coming back this afternoon. I am coming back later tonight with the rest of my friends. We are going to stay later at the beach for the tide and are going to eat there before coming home." Ichigo yelled as he ran up the stairs.**

**Ichigo finished gathering up a few basics and was hurrying down the stairs when he was assaulted by his father. "Noooooo! Ichigo, why are you abandoning us? Don't you love your family anymore?!" Isshin cried, while attempting to wrestle Ichigo to the ground.**

"**Get off you freak!" Ichigo punctuated this statement with a sharp uppercut sending his father into the opposite wall. "Why do you have to be such a weirdo?" he screamed at the sobbing man while stalking past him to the door.**

"**Come on goat face we got to pack the car if we want to get on the road anytime soon…. ya freak." Karin chuckled as she went to relieve the fretting Yuzu of the cooler.**

"**Why don't my children love me anymore?!" Isshin asked the poster while mournfully sobbing over the loss of his family. Yuzu merely sighed and moved to help her sister pack the car for the trip.**

**Ichigo was lightly panting when he reached the shoten and still grumbling under his breath about the stupid goat-face as he trudged up the steps to the entrance. He was involved enough in his cursing of his father that he did not notice the different reiatsu signatures until he bumped into something. The something let out a slight grunt and caught Ichigo by the shoulders preventing him from sprawling on the floor. The first thing Ichigo noticed was an abundance of pink. After taking a moment to process the thought he realized that he was being held by the captain of the 8th****.**

"**Gomen, Kyoraku-taicho." Ichigo apologized while attempting to extricate himself. He was actually having some difficulty getting free when he heard a deep voice chuckling above him. The laughter was cut of with a pained grunt.**

"**Aaah, my sweet Nanao-chan you wound me. Why do you punish me for rescuing this dear boy from a certain fall?" he whined over Ichigo's head.**

"**I would believe it more if you weren't using him as a prop. I told you no drinking this morning!" Nanao yelled while brandishing her fan making Shunsui cringe while still clinging to Ichigo. Fortunately, Kira chose this moment to intervene and remove Ichigo from the line of fire. **

"**Thanks Kira."**

"**No problem Kurosaki-kun"**

"**Ahh Ichigo-kun have you already decided to toss over poor Shuuhei-kun? I didn't think you were that cruel." sing-songed a teasing voice from behind the two. They spin around to be presented with the pouting face of Yumichika with a smirking Ikkaku standing behind him. Ichigo flushed in embarrassment at being made the center of attention.**

"**Shut it Yumichika! You know that Kira and I are just friends." he growled at the pretty shinigami while Kira blushed next to him.**

"**I am so relieved Ichigo-kun. I knew you would never do Shuuhei-kun like that." Matsumoto purred from her spot at the table.**

"**Damn it! I am not interested in Hisagi! Quit being so perverted!" Ichigo yelled.**

"**Yare yare. Don't worry Kurosaki-kun. No one here will judge you for falling for such a handsome, virile young man like Hisagi-san" Urahara chirped from behind his fan and failing to hide the devious expression.**

"**Aauuuuggghh, I do not like Shuuhei! Ichigo screamed turning beet red.**

"**And already so familiar. You move fast Ichigo-kun. I never knew you had it in you. We will have to make sure you don't take advantage of our dear Shuuhei-kun. Ne Ich-I-go?" Matsumoto grinned.**

**Growling in frustration Ichigo decided to stomp past his personal tormentors and head for the kitchen where sanctuary might be found. This took him right past a laughing Ishida who was relatively certain that it was nowhere near his birthday. Entering the kitchen he found Renji bent over rummaging around in the refrigerator and could see Hitsugaya and Byakuya conversing quietly on the back porch.**

"**Hey Ichigo what's up?" Renji's voice drifted up from the refrigerator and was then followed by it owner clutching a can of orange soda.**

"**Stupid hentais started in on me again." Ichigo grumbled leaning against the counter accepting the second can that Renji held out to him.**

"**They can't help it that your crush on Hisagi sempai is so sweet" Renji snorted from behind his can.**

"**Damn it, Renji not you too." Ichigo whined in defeat.**

"**Sorry Ichigo, I couldn't resist." Renji apologized. "Oh, by the way. The geta wearing freak put you clothes in with mine so there would not be any confusion about which was which because of the size difference."**

"**Cool. Does that mean we are ready to leave? And where **_**is**_** Hisagi-san anyway? If I am going to be picked on I don't want to be alone." Ichigo wondered.**

"**Almost ready. They are just doing a few last minute things before we head out. And Hisagi is not coming with us. Since this is vacation and he will be here for longer than a weekend he decided to stay in a place closer to the beach so he would not have to spend so much time traveling. He is bringing yours and Hitsugaya-taicho's surfing gear to the beach since he is the only one who would know what to get anyway."**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry again for the delay. I am not terribly fond of this chapter as it is mainly getting people from point a to point b. But, had to be done. Please, please, please review. Let me know what you think and suggestions are always welcome. **


End file.
